


Furlough

by dante0220



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Love, Post-Avengers Infinity War (Movie)(divergent AU), Spiritual, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante0220/pseuds/dante0220
Summary: After the big battle with Thanos, Cap passes away.  Still it isn't the end as he wakes up in another place.  What will he find?  Who will be waiting there?  Read and Review!





	1. Cap's Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Captain America, the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy and related characters belong to Marvel and Disney.

Chapter 1 [Space—Battle World]  
[A/N: For my purposes, I am ignoring the upcoming Thor movie…You’ll see why.]

The universe unfolded in all directions and seemingly without end. Planets revolved around their suns. Stars came into being, shone brightly and then burned out in accordance with Destiny’s dance. Creatures great and small crossed paths. For some, peace motivated cooperation. For others, ambition sparked conflict.

And on a particularly craggy rock floating in between several galaxies, one battle had just run its course. Bodies lay scattered across its jagged and nondescript surface. Pain burned in the defeated heroes’ limbs. Indignation chafed at egos. Doubt clouded remaining resolve to regroup and try again. 

Most that is except for one…that is….

****

 

Steve ground his teeth. He blinked while trying to shake the battle haze. He couldn’t move his arms or legs. Hell, he couldn’t even feel them. His eyes drifted to his surroundings on that craggy rock where’d the tidal wave had just smashed through his best not to mention that of his allies’.

The tidal wave…oh yeah…it had a name— _Thanos_ …..

And this creep had all of those power stones. No not power stones… _infinity stones_ ….

All around, the Avengers and their allies lay strewn about like so much flotsam. The wounded moaned and grimaced. Some tended their own wounds. Others helped their comrades to bandage an arm or splint a leg. In some cases, the deceased and dying lay coldly on the unfeeling stone; their life force crushed from it much as a child would ruthlessly crush a mosquito.

Then his eyes stared in shock. Through the blur, he swore he saw his shield…or rather….the shards of what had been his shield…lying several feet to his left. He blinked again still trying to clear his vision. He wanted to clear the nightmare. He just wanted to wake up and find something else.

His shield though…Howard’s indestructible creation. It had served him well. It had shrugged off Nazi bullets. It withstood the Red Skull’s tesseract-fueled blasts. It vibrated against Thor’s hammer and the Hulk’s fists but stood up every time….

…every time but that one…. Now, like him, it lay broken on that battlefield….

 _And we thought we knew. We thought we understood. What was it Phillips told us? Get the facts. Be ready. Don’t take the enemy for granted. If we do, they’ll bite us in the ass_ , he recalled almost feeling the “I told you so” coming from across the ages he’d spent on ice. He rolled his eyes wishing that their intel had been better before this particular mission. Hubris and Duty had dominated the group’s collective rationale. He didn’t question their intent to defend the universe and their respective home worlds from the hulking purple marauder. He’d even tried to relay his experiences in dealing with the Red Skull decades before.

So had Thor and those aliens. No, not just aliens…. _Guardians_ ….

His mouth twisted into a smile. Much as he had for his fellow soldiers in World War II, he’d embraced the allies. Granted they all needed to prove themselves on the battlefield but he’d give them a fair shake. He marveled at the coalition of all beings, abilities and mindsets.

Well maybe it could be salvaged. No it would be salvaged….

“Can’t quit,” he whispered. He marshaled his will. He strained. He pushed himself. He pulled at his elbows willing them to rise. Hell even to move….

No response.

He shivered. His skin dimpled for the first time since the Valkyrie’s crash….

…since he’d looked Death in the eye. He’d withstood his scythe’s stroke with his shield. His belief and duty to others and Uncle Sam had pulled him back. His bond and love to a certain impetuous yet capable brunette with fiery eyes and a purpose to match his own not letting him quit either….

…that brunette. No. Peggy. _His Peggy…._

For a few weak heartbeats, warmth surged through him. He marveled in how her belief in him had lifted him. Even if they never moved in unison across the parquet, she’d moved with him through life. She’d taught him self-respect. She’d imparted confidence. She’d admired his heart and inner strength. Much as Leonardo could visualize the statue within a block of marble before the first chisel strike, she’d seen her Captain in him before Erskine’s procedure….

…even if he was always late….

He rolled his eyes at their shared joke usually uttered by one or the other in the midst of a Hydra-provoked firefight. His fists and shield were meeting enemy chins or causing other kinds of damage. She stood in the storm’s midst. The weapon in her hand blasted away clearing the way without hesitation. Then, after the onslaught had ceased, she turn and arch that eyebrow of hers.

_“You’re late,” she’d point out._

_“I couldn’t call my ride,” he’d rebut with a playful shrug. “Kind of had something to deal with.”_

_She’d roll her eyes. For a second, those eyes would meet his. She’d relent a spark of something be it warmth or caring. Then she’d turn and run off toward another skirmish._

_He’d sigh and rush off after her again…._

_I won’t give up. You wouldn’t want me to give up, Peggy!_ Again he willed himself to move. Again he couldn’t. “Great.”

“Well look who’s awake. It’s about time, Flag Boy.”

Steve sucked another pained breath into his straining lungs. His eyes drifted in the unfocused haze. They alighted on an animal sitting on the rock next to him. Through the dark mask-like coloring in the fur around his eyes, the raccoon watched him curiously. More unlikely, said raccoon was using a device resembling one of those new-fangled smartphones he’d seen his friends and teammates using. 

“Rocket, right?” Steve queried weakly.

“And his brain isn’t completely scrambled. Quill will be so glad to hear that,” Rocket tersely assessed. He held the small handheld device out. His paw pushed a button on its left side.

From it, a bright pink light washed across Steve. It coaxed and soothed him allowing him a bit of Bliss’ peace. He could see the other hero looking at the device. Much as Howard had with a failed experiment, he saw Rocket’s face grimace. “That…bad?”

“Unless you’re planning on a new spine or maybe a body, Dude, yeah. You’re toast,” Rocket declared tersely. “You should be getting the chills. Right?”

“Yeah so? I’m going to get up. Thanos….” Steve insisted. For a third time, he tried to rise. For a third time, he failed to do so.

“Big Purple and Ugly’s gonna get his. I owe him a big can of whoop ass for this crap! You though are done,” Rocket added. Despite his own queasiness over Star Lord’s going on and on and on about this guy, he’d formed a bond with the Star Spangled Avenger. He’d learned how they’d both been rejected by their respective packs and experimented on by whatever SOBs were in power at their respective times. He established a respect for this human. “Just a sec!” He pressed something against his small tufted ear. “Hey, Quill! Your hero’s awake but he’s fading fast. If you wanna say something to him, move it! Just don’t make me sick. Okay? I just ate before this fight.”

“You’re all heart, Rocket. Yeah we’ll be right there. Out,” Star Lord replied tersely.

“Whatever.” Rocket snapped off his comm device. He jumped down from the rock and ambled over to the Captain’s side. “Some folks want a word. Just don’t get all emotional and crap. I’m not in this for the damn space opera.”

While he didn’t know what a space opera was, he imagined it to be like the soaps the women of his era listened to….well the women except for Peggy. _She’d never listen to or watch those things….._ He smiled. “I won’t. Promise.”

“Well good.” Rocket picked up one of the shield’s fragments. He considered it and winced. “Damn! That creep busted good vibranium. What the Hell?”

“Tell me about….it.” Steve gasped. He would’ve shivered if he could’ve managed it. His heart strained against the choking chill. He strained to keep his eyes open. “Just…promise…”

“Aw! Don’t get all mushy! You promised! STOP!” Rocket hissed impatiently not wanting to deal with this particular deal right now.

“No. Just want you to make sure it’s done. You and others…finish this. Open that can of whatever you said. Take that monster out. You do that?” Steve pressed.

Rocket snickered. He nodded with grudging admiration. “Oh yeah.” His eyes narrowed. “Count on that.” He whistled shrilly. “HEY, QUILL! YOU AND THOSE GUYS BETTER MOVE YOUR TAILS! HE’S NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!”

On cue, three figures dropped out of the sky alighting not so gently on the stony surface beside the duo. Star Lord landed without much fuss; his boot jets allowing his soles to whisper to the stone with a bit of dust. Thor, on the other hand, shook the ground as he stomped down. Cuts and bruises riddled his face and torso. Tears scored his armor. His long blonde mane clung to his neck dampened by sweat and blood. He clenched Mjonir tightly in his right hand. He released his left arm from around the Winter Soldier’s waist.

“Keep your fur on, Rocket. I said we were coming,” Star Lord groused. He pressed the button on the mask’s side allowing it to retract. He ran his hands through his hair. “Got the readings?”

“Yeah I said I did, didn’t I?” Rocket snapped indignantly. He handed Quill the device. “Figured you all wanted to do the mushy-mushy human thing and say good bye. Okay. So I got you. Have fun.” He fired up his own jet pack. “I’m going to check on everyone else especially Iron Ass.”

“I’m not human, Rodent. Be clear on that. And tis not wise to insult Anthony Stark especially not now,” Thor insisted. He tensed. His eyes narrowed at the smaller creature. 

“Did he just…?” Rocket growled. “I’m not a rodent!”

“STOP! OKAY?” Bucky insisted. “Just deal with it later.” Anger flared in his eyes. 

“Verily. Tis true,” Thor relented. “Bucky Barnes, I am sorry.”

“It isn’t me you have to worry about. I’m just dealing with the Big Jerk here,” Bucky told him. He took off the metallic plate concealing the lower part of his face. 

“Bucky, you’re here.” Steve’s eyes shone brightly. He smiled.

“As if I wouldn’t be? You know better than that. Who was the one who pulled your scrawny butt out of the alleys every time you stood up to the bullies? Huh? Who was the one who’d have to explain to your Mom and Dad why you wouldn’t wait for me to help you? Yeah that’s right! Me! Well now you’ve done it. Steve, I….” Bucky’s head hung heavily on his shoulders. He collapsed to his knees. He shuddered. 

“I don’t give up on my friends. Nobody left…behind. You know that,” Steve insisted. Even if his strength was failing, he wouldn’t surrender his dignity or strength. He would crawl toward Duty if he had to. His eyes motioned toward Rocket. “Thanos would’ve….”

Rocket grimaced feeling pretty much like Steve had ripped his pants down in public. “Yeah well it was a fight. I did my best. Ain’t my fault that Big Purple’s an ass!” He narrowed his eyes even further. “But still, you’re okay, Flag Boy. Thanks.” With that, he flew off toward the other wounded.

“What a troubled creature,” Thor assessed. He sighed. His feet hustled over to Steve’s side.

“Coming from Rocket, that’s a big time thank you,” Quill pointed out. He considered the paralyzed man lying in their midst. He smiled wistfully. “You sure live up to the legend, Cap. Got to hand it to you, Man.”

“No legend…just duty,” Steve insisted. His eyes sparked into Quill’s. “Just…as I told your friend, Peter. Finish this. I’ll…take that.”

“You got it,” Quill vowed. He grabbed onto Steve’s unfeeling hand. “We’ve got this now.” He glanced at the broken shield. “Mind if we build a new one? Gotta have that shield with us.”

“I got dibs on that,” Bucky cut in. “I’ve hauled you out of enough scraps. I get some of the glory.” He smirked at Steve. “Can’t believe you’re doing this, you Jerk.”

“I’m just resting. I’ll be back up,” Steve insisted still not surrendering to the inevitable.

“Nay, Captain. You’ve fought well,” Thor disagreed. “You’ve served unto godly status. Certainly All Father Odin will grant you a seat at his table in Valhalla. You’ve earned as much.” He frowned. Not often did his eyes water over a comrade’s impending death on the battlefield. 

In this case, they did. 

“Thanks but I’ve got another place. Hope the Big Guy’s in a good mood,” Steve declined. “Thor, you’ve…you’ve been the best. Don’t stop trying. Look after Jane. All right?”

“Aye. Tis certain. She will be sad to hear. You will be honored, Steve Rogers. You are my brother,” Thor told him frankly. 

“And…you’re mine,” Steve affirmed without hesitation. Then he turned back to his oldest friend. “Bucky, I….” He grimaced again. The chill pressed against his heart. 

Bucky savagely wiped the tears away from his face. He looked his friend in the eye with all of the strength he could muster. “It’s okay, Steve. We know.”

Steve grinned. “Can’t believe that showing the new kid on the block to his classroom would mean that much. Remember?”

Bucky smiled. “Yeah. Brooklyn was the never the same again. You die on me and I’ll make sure you end up on that stinking Cyclone at Coney Island forever. Got it?”

Steve laughed; the effort burning at his bruised and broken ribs. “St…op. Hurts when I laugh.”

“Well good. I’ll make damn sure you get that VIP treatment,” Bucky vowed seriously. He recoiled at how cold Steve’s hand seemed. 

“That bad huh? Wow,” Steve presumed half-seriously.

“Just like Ms. Ruthers’ Math class. Remember that ice queen? Geez!” Bucky cracked while trying to maintain levity. 

“Yeah that too.” Steve gasped out. He could barely breathe at this point. His steely blue eyes gazed upon the stars above.

The stars and toward Heaven above….

“Bucky, tis time, I fear,” Thor assessed knowing Steve’s expression well from other battles and such scenes.

“It’s…okay,” Steve assured Bucky in a weak whisper. “I’ll…save you a place. Finish it.”

“You’d better. Give your Mom and Dad a hug. And yeah, make sure you hang onto that Agent this time. Got it?” Bucky insisted.

“Got…it. Bucky, thanks…for everything,” Steve gasped. He wished he could embrace the other man but his unfeeling limbs wouldn’t allow it.

“No. Thank you,” Bucky assured Steve. He embraced his oldest friend. 

“Serve…well….” And with that, Steve breathed his last. His eyes sagged shut. His head dropped to the side.

Bucky trembled. His eyes filled with tears. “I can’t believe this! He did it! He just couldn’t stop!”

“It was his way. You know that as well as I,” Thor noted grimly. He placed his hand on the other’s shoulder. “Now the Captain passes to the next realm. He should be accorded the highest respect and regard. I know not what your God does. I know in Asgard, he would be treated with the highest of honors for his service and sacrifice.”

“And we can live up to what he stood for,” Star Lord added. “He inspired a lot of people. So did you, Bucky.”

“Cap wouldn’t care about that. He’d go on about serving and all of that. Let’s get him back to the Milano. We’ll get him and the others to Earth. About time I saw the place again,” Star Lord concurred. “Thor, sorry but….”

“It’s my honor to help you, Peter Quill,” Thor concurred. He picked up Steve’s shoulders while Quill took his legs. 

Bucky shook his head. He’d admired his long time playmate and friend for most of the last century. They’d grown together into brothers and more. They’d overcome great odds and charged into danger for each other with never a moment of hesitation in either of their minds. Now he wouldn’t get the chance. _Now I know how you felt when I fell into the gorge._ He picked up the pieces of the shield and considered them for a moment.

The mantle was his now.

 _I’ve got this, Steve. You just do what you need to do._ Bucky looked up at the stars. He inhaled deeply. Then he walked off in pursuit of the others.

Such was the way of battle side transition or so it seemed…..


	2. Adversity Recalled and Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve recalls his life's challenges. He receives advice from an old superior officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the confusion about this story's chapters. Here's Chapter 2. Steve doesn't have such an abrupt ending as one might have thought. :)

Chapter 2 

For what felt like an eternity, Steve floated on a soft bed of warmth. A gentle breeze billowed through his hair and reduced the dimples on his skin. His fingers touched yet couldn’t feel the gentle cotton enveloping them. His eyes darted back and forth behind their lids.

Memoria battered him hard. It flooded him with insights and flashbacks. Being paralyzed and unable to wake, he endured the onslaught. A strobe effect of rapidly flickering lights of all colors and intensities stirred long overlooked things he didn’t readily remember….and maybe he wished he hadn’t….

_The Old Neighborhood_ : Steve saw himself as a boy back in Brooklyn’s Depression-Era streets again. Bullies’ intimidation and fists rocked his path. Jack Frost’s pitiless chill pushed through the drafts in a tenement wall causing him to bunch a few worn blankets about himself. A few bland meals of boiled chicken and soup left no taste in his mouth while they filled his stomach. The polio epidemic crippled a few of the neighborhood kids. His father, still dealing with the mustard gas’ aftereffects from the Great War, succumbed to its malice. His mother followed him shortly thereafter.

_World War II_ : Steve saw his fight with Bucky at the fair’s recruiting station once more. The Vita Rays’ searing embrace burned through him once more. He held his shield to deflect the 107th’s hail of tomatoes. Then came the missions. Duty never relented in pushing him forward over and over again. Hydra’s disintegrating cobalt beams danced about him. Bullets rained off of his shield. The Red Skull, Baron Zemo, Baron Blood and even some crazed Chinese warlord named the Yellow Claw stood in the Allies’ path to victory. Never once did they back down. Then again neither did Steve for that matter.

_Modern Day_ : Steve felt the overwhelming sight of Time Square circa 2011 anew. In the flashback, his eyes went wide. He felt disoriented once more; his interwar views doggie paddling to stay above the future’s churning currents. Peggy lay like a withered flower before Age’s wear. He confronted Bucky…no, the Winter Soldier…again. He led a group of heroes seemingly out of the science fiction novels he’d read at the library on unbelievable missions again. Then he heard bagpipes and “Amazing Grace”. He saw flowers framing Peggy’s military portrait again. Even if they couldn’t feel anything, his fingers touched cool metal handles and polished oak as he bore his lost love toward her final rest.

His eyes narrowed. His mouth tightened. _I can do this all day!_

“Yeah I’m sure you can. You are one blockheaded son of a gun. You know that?” a familiar voice chided.

His nose twitched. His nostrils detected a strong scent of Haverfelt’s cigarettes. He knew of one person who had smoked that brand.

And with that, a bright white flash swept across his line of sight….

 

****

 

[Somewhere Else]

Steve struggled to open his eyes. He blinked in his surroundings. His fingers relaxed from the sheets’ cool kiss upon them. His head sank into a soft pillow. “What the Hell?”

“You’re something else. You know that, Rogers?” the voice supposed with a grating tone.

His eyes narrowed. He pulled his arms from the covers and overhead. He flexed them. He wiggled his fingers. He moved his legs under the sheets. His back and chest didn’t ache. He breathed in deeply. He sat up with some effort. “Colonel?”

“Took you long enough,” Colonel Philips cracked. As during the war, he maintained a calm façade over his emotions. His mouth remained straightly neutral. His eyes sparked at his former subordinate. “You do go on in there.”

Steve shrugged. “I didn’t choose to do it. Last thing I remember was being on that rock fighting a battle against this hulking alien.” He started to pull back his sheets to get out of bed.

Philips admired the other’s fortitude. While it had taken him a while to accept the former-sickly and scrawny man in front of himself, Steve’s fire and strength in the face of adversity had won him over. The final sacrifice in the Valkyrie had just been the frosting on a long-baked cake as far as he’d been concerned. “This is a perfectly great time for you to be in that bed.”

“I’m fine, Colonel. I have to stop that creep,” Steve insisted. He forced himself from the bed. His feet gingerly set themselves on the floor. He considered his white t-shirt and loose sweatpants. Then he looked about the empty white space around them. “Where are we? Where’s my costume?”

Philips coughed. He shook his head. “It’s not here if that’s what you mean. You’re done, Rogers. You’ve done your duty down there. You’ve got other things to deal with. Barnes and those buddies of yours—the Avengers, right? They’re going to have to deal with it now.”

“But it’s Earth’s fight! I have to….” Steve pressed.

“Yeah I get it.” Philips put the cigarette back in his mouth. With a puff, he made its end glow bright orange and red. “Rogers, you need to learn that you’re not the only one. I hate being up here too. I did my bit for Uncle Sam and the world. So did you. So did Stark and that metal suit of his.”

Steve hesitated. As much as Tony grated on his nerves sometimes, he only wanted the best for his teammate. Much as he had with Howard, he admired the younger Stark’s genius. He’d wanted to help Tony with his feelings for his father. “He didn’t make it?”

“Sorry, Kid. That big creep took Stark’s best shots. Then he pulled Stark to the ground and pummeled him. Like you, he’s done. His father’s lecturing him right now,” Philips clarified. “That kid couldn’t take Big Daddy Howard’s making him tough. I guess I don’t need to tell you that.”

“No. I think I’ve seen enough of that.” Steve felt the walls surrounding them. His palms slid over the white surfaces searching for some hidden latch or knob.

“And you don’t take no for an answer. It ain’t there, Rogers.” Philips tapped his finger on the armrest. “Denial’s so pointless. Just admit it.”

“Got the fight. Have to deal with it.” Steve turned toward the other man. He recalled some of the Sunday school stories where demons and spirits would assume a familiar form. From that face and voice, such a figure would be able to sway an unsuspecting person. “Who are you really? Philips wouldn’t tell me to run away from a fight.”

“I did once. Remember that Hydra base in Austria? Lighten up, Rogers. I’m trying to help you. You’re dead. Love the talking raccoon by the way. I knew Erskine’s experimenting wouldn’t stop with you. Still you have to let the walking hairball and its buddies deal with things now. It promised,” Philips told him frankly. “Barnes has your stuff now. The shield will be something else. He’s Captain America now.”

“If I’m dead then why am I walking around?” Steve pushed back in disbelief.

“Because we’re here. We’re in our version of what the big blonde guy was talking to you about,” Philips insisted. “If you were down on Earth, you’d be crippled at best and a vegetable at worst. For some reason, Erksine’s formula couldn’t heal your injuries. Don’t ask me to explain why or how. That science mumbo jumbo makes my head hurt. Schmitt’s energy thing can override what’s in your system somehow. The choice has been made. You’re staying here until you can accept it.”

“Accept what? Not being able to fight?” Steve pushed.

Philips shook his head. “No. You need to figure out how to live. You just saw all of the bad stuff in your thoughts. There are good ones too. Besides can you live without a fight?”

“I have been doing that since I came out of the ice,” Steve insisted.

Philips conceded a nod. “Yeah you’ve done better. Still there’s more you could have done. You’ve lived more than just a struggle. Just think on it.” With that he turned and walked through the wall.

“HEY!” Steve rushed over to where the Colonel had stood. He felt the other’s exit point for the door. Finding nothing that would open, he pounded on the spot with his fists in frustration. 

Still nothing gave.

“What does he mean by learn to live? I’m a good person. I live the best I can,” Steve protested to the whiteness surrounding him. “What else is there? WHAT?”

For a long minute and then two, no response came to his frazzled mind.

Then Drowsiness pressed down on him. His eyes blinked. Suddenly his arms felt heavy. He just managed to stifle an uncharacteristically big yawn. “Now what?” He rubbed his forehead while collecting himself. Somehow he staggered back to the bed and collapsed into it.

Before he could pull the covers over himself, he fell fast asleep again.

And so the journey started anew…..


	3. Dream with Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes into a dreamscape and learns something from a very special teacher....

Chapter 3 [Dreamscape]

Steve rolled over and muttered something incoherent. His hand touched the surface immediately to his left. Immediately his eyes snapped open. “Now what?” His senses immediately jumped to full alert. He sat up and looked around. He found himself sitting on a careworn brown blanket. Grasses billowed in the warm breeze for all directions. Overhead, clouds chased each other across the bright blue sky. High overhead, the sun shone down on him.

The residual sleepiness muddied his thinking. He struggled to consider Philips’ challenge again. “What did he mean by living a balanced life? I’m happy.” He surveyed the empty blanket and the meadow again. “Maybe there could be something to eat though?” 

Hunger sang a sharp note from his stomach.

He peered down at his waist. “If I’m dead, why am I hungry? That shouldn’t be happening.” He wondered again about his previous guide and if said-entity really had been his former superior officer or not. Everything told him that he shouldn’t have any needs really if he had passed on.

Yet he’d already experienced drowsiness, hunger, warmth and cold….

“Why indeed, Captain?” 

His ears perked at the welcome voice. For a moment, his mind pushed his struggle for survival back. His heart skipped a beat. He stood quickly and turned around.

Peggy smiled at him from about ten feet away. Rather than the withered elderly woman he’d become reacquainted with after his return to society, she stood before him in her full youthful splendor. She wore a white button down blouse and a modest blue skirt. Her chocolate brown locks rustled in the breeze. Her dark eyes glistened in the sunlight and sparkled at him. Instead of the ruby-shaded lipstick she worn in her agent days, she’d left any make up off on that day. Her smile soothed his anxiety over the situation. In her hands, she held a wicker picnic basket. At her feet rested a small wine bottle “Hello, Steve. Hope you don’t mind some company?”

“Mind? Of course not!” He rushed over. “First allow me to help with that.” He went to do just that.

“I can get that, Captain.” She arched the expectant eyebrow at him. “I was hoping for something else first?”

“Something else? I….” He considered her words for a couple of seconds. Then he realized her intent. Frankly Desire burned within his chest. Despite wanting to be considerate, he wanted to sweep her off of her feet and kiss her passionately. His heart cried craving contact with her to feel complete. “You don’t mind?”

She rolled her eyes. Her arms encircled his waist and yanked him toward her. Her lips whispered Amor’s sweet notes across his. Much like a drenching rain across a parched plain, the moment nourished her soul as well. Her skin tingled. Her heart skipped giddily as if playing a round of hop scotch. Her lungs burned but she wouldn’t stop. She hungered as well for that moment since that ill-fated day in the Alps.

Instinct pushed an equal and romantic response from him as well. He swept her toward him in his arms. His lips smashed back onto hers returning the connection she’d established with him. He floated on that wonderful ecstatic wave.

When they’d finally come up for air, she shrugged. “Does that seem like I mind?”

“Uh _no_ ,” he stammered. Even if she’d kissed him prior to his jumping onto the Valkyrie, the experience warmed his soul like nothing else had before that. His head spun. His knees wobbled. He gasped sucking in much needed breath. “Wow.”

Around the blanket, green shoots popped out of the earth. They budded and then blossomed into a ring of vibrant purple flowers. Their scent relaxed and frankly intoxicated the couple’s collective nerves.

“I see that got your attention.” She smirked. Her eyes shot an impetuous spark into his. “Now see what happens when you enjoy yourself once in a while?”

“I’ve always enjoyed our time together, Peggy. I…just didn’t know how to talk to you,” Steve admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck. Then he picked one of the flowers and sniffed deeply of its bloom. “I remember these from France. Do you know what they are?”

“Of course. They’re lavender. Lovely and restful, aren’t they?” she supposed. “May I?” She accepted the picked blossoms from his willing hand. Her nose smelled deeply of the flower. She closed her eyes and savored the relaxing effect of its scent. “You see what simple enjoyment does? Now this, Captain, is just that.” She slipped the blossom in her top buttonhole. “Now I’m prepared for that dinner. Wouldn’t you say?”

“I never imagined you allowing a guy to pin his colors like that. Thank you but….” He raised an eyebrow at her sentiment. He never thought she’d relent to doing that. Put on a uniform and do her duty. Definitely. But to willingly take his colors like that?”

“You’re doing it again,” she chastised.

“Doing what?” he asked struggling to get her gist.

“You’re doubting yourself.” She opened up her picnic basket. From it, she set out a pair of fine china plates. Beside each of them went stainless steel silverware and what seemed like the most delicate wine glasses she could’ve found. “Well you’re worth it, Steve. And you know why? Because you’ve never treated me like a piece of meat. I’m with you because I choose to be not because anyone making me.”

He blushed shyly; the bashful shade of crimson coloring his cheeks. “I’ve rarely had a woman take me seriously the way you have.”

“It happens more often than you think. Do I have to remind you of that private in Howard’s lab? Perhaps we can speak of my niece or Ms. Romanov? Steve, you’re a good man. Bloody hell! You’re a better person than you give yourself credit for.” She reached again into the basket and somehow brought out a platter with several sandwiches on it. Another reach netted a small bucket of homemade potato salad. A final grab pulled forth a pie.

“You have an orchestra in there too?” he quipped with a bit of wry humor.

She rolled her eyes. “No but that could be arranged. As long as it meets the purpose, I can acquire it if I wish. Can you get the bottle?” She motioned toward the small green bottle and the corkscrew beside herself. She set out a sandwich on each plate. Then she spooned the potato salad. 

“You can get it? How’s that?” he queried. Once again, Bliss’ pleasures raised his internal alarms. He wanted to get back to the battle against Thanos. Duty entreated him with her siren call back to the outer world.

“Anything so that you learn your lesson, Captain.” She snorted. “Ironically it’s a lesson you taught me.”

“And that is?” He poured a glass gingerly before setting it beside her place. Then he poured his own glass.

She sighed. “That there’s more to life than winning all of the battles.” She squeezed his hands in her own. “That there’s happiness if you know where to look for it.” 

He nodded. While it was true that he’d battled to overcome odds and obstacles at every turn, there’d been the good as well. He could well imagine the neighbors in Brooklyn. They’d console him after a bully’s beat down. They’d sit him at their table and feed him….

…Perhaps it wasn’t the richest food but it was a banquet fit for royalty as far as he was concerned…..

In between World War II’s firefights, he recalled the Howling Commandos’ feast at Rowley’s on London’s East Side. He could almost smell the freshly fried cod and fried potato chips with malt vinegar. He tasted the ale from a recently downed pint again. 

_“Hey, Rogers! You going to sing this time or what? Come on!” Dum Dum urged._

_Steve blushed. “Colonel, I don’t….”_

_“There you go again!” Bucky cut him off. “Not this time you don’t. Come on! Live a little….”_

Steve breathed heavily. His mind snapped back to the current situation. “I don’t feel comfortable singing.”

“You don’t like letting your hair down, Captain.” She looked pointedly at him. “Between losing my parents and then you, I went into just as deep of a freeze as you. I was numb. I didn’t want to interact with anyone. Proving myself at the SSR and later at SHIELD only drove me further into that shell. I was quite fortunate to have a friend in my fellow agent, Daniel Sousa. He made me realize that it was all right to feel again. I could trust and live despite you being lost. It didn’t mean I didn’t still love you. Of course I did and always will.” She raised her glass. “I learned to live a little between the wars.”

“Guess I just never had the chance,” he assumed gloomily.

“You had opportunities, Captain. You just never took them. Your mind was always on the fight around yourself. If anyone understands the struggle to survive, you know I do. Still one does need to enjoy themselves once in a while.” She pointed to a little sprig of dark green leaves sprouting to the left. “See that?”

“I see the plant,” he noted.

“Look at it. To the lavender around it, it’s just a weed. It’s an unwanted competing sprout. Focus on it. Consider it a test,” she urged.

He really didn’t see the point. Still he could empathize with the plant’s struggle to survive. He looked at it for more than a minute. He felt intrigued by it. “What is it?”

“Nurture the opportunity and see,” she bade. She smirked and motioned again toward it.

He rolled his eyes but followed her cryptic lead. “Wish we had some water. That ground’s baked.” He turned to see a big glass next to himself. “Where’d that…?”

“It’s part of your task. You ask. You receive,” she told him.

“I ask, I receive….” He poured the water onto the soil at the sprout’s base. Then he looked at it again.

“Now watch,” she directed.

The sprout quivered. It sprouted several other growths extending into twiggy vines. The wooden snakes shot out in all directions. More green leaves popped forth from them. Buds on their tips appeared. Then tiny white blossoms emerged from the buds’ cocoons. A fragrant aroma distinct from the lavender’s filled his senses. He smiled. “This is familiar for some reason. I kind of remember this. I was really young and….” Then he snapped his fingers. “The New York Botanical Gardens! Father must have taken us there.”

She chuckled at his realization. “There is hope for you yet.” She motioned to the plant. “Your mother loved that. It’s called jasmine.” Seeing the questions forming in his mind, she shrugged. “She told me.”

“She what? Peggy, how did you meet my mother? She died years before I enlisted,” he doubted.

“She sought me out after I arrived up here. She wanted to thank me for giving her special boy a push in the right direction,” she explained. “She’s quite special you know.”

“Oh I know.” His heart lightened. He picked a couple of jasmine sprigs and held them up to the light. “And you? Do you? Do you jasmine?” His eyes twinkled into hers.

She smiled almost impishly. “Why, Steve! Are we actually enjoying ourselves?” She accepted the offering and sniffed deeply of that flower as well. “And yes, I do like this as you can tell. See what happens when you nurture an opportunity? We can experience life as a whole rather than in part.”

“That’s why you survived?” he supposed.

“I had my husband, Reginald, and our children. Still I was able to open up and live as I hadn’t before. That’s what you need to grasp if you want to move on.” She grasped his hands again. “Let me show you what I learned. Let me show you this dance.”

“You still want that dance? I’d thought you’d….” he assumed.

She snorted. “Oh I have a good mind for rain checks even if the bloke is _egregiously late_ in presenting them.” She arched her eyebrow. “I’ll teach you that dance. First though…” She motioned toward his plate. “You should eat.”

He rubbed his famished stomach. “I best do what the Agent says, huh?”

She looked at him expectantly. “I always did have your back, Captain. Do remember that.”

“I’d never say otherwise.” He bit into his sandwich. As he did so, the flavors from his mother’s kitchen swept through his mouth, palate and stirred the memories again. He chewed it slowly savoring every motion of his teeth before swallowing the biteful. Then he took another bite to repeat the experience. “Mmm!”

“Takes you back, doesn’t it? As I said, your mother’s a wonderful teacher. I don’t know if my meatloaf’s as good as hers but….” she supposed.

“It’s different but it’s as unique,” he assessed. “You have some spices in there that she didn’t have. Then again, we didn’t have the money. Still it was special just because she made it. And this is special because you made it.”

She nodded. “Well now, we’re figuring out how to talk to a woman. Aren’t we?” Her smile beamed with Approval at him. 

“Just recognizing the simple things. That’s what Mother and Father would’ve said,” he noted. “And you crafted this from your heart. I know people in that new postmodern-whatever age. They just pay for things in the rapid eat places and don’t care. You made this for me. That’s what makes it special.” He took a big biteful for emphasis. “You’re a hell of a teacher, Peggy. Don’t knock yourself.”

“I won’t if you won’t, Captain,” she proposed. She raised her glass. “To being better and more complete.”

“To being with others and completing each other. May we be stronger standing together than by ourselves,” he replied before touching his glass to hers. “May we complete each other.”

“May we do so indeed. And soon we may, my Captain.” She leaned forward toward him. Her lips whispered Amor’s passionate notes across his.

And then a bright light swept him away yet again…..


	4. Dum Dum Dugan Pulls Steve out of his Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dum Dum Dugan shares his point of view of events during and after the war with Steve. He especially focuses on the effect of Steve's going down on the Valkyrie on Peggy.

Chapter 4 [Somewhere Else]

Steve slowly roused himself. Disappointment weighed his heart and soul down. _If only such things could last forever._ He sighed wistfully. His mind pondered the deeper ramifications of Peggy’s intercession. _I never thought she’d open up like that. Then again, the signs were there._ A pained exhale escaped his lips. _We were both so buried in our duty and the War that we let our own feelings slide._ He shook his head. _She really liked me for me._ He recalled her piques of interest. While she still harped on him along with the other candidates, the “Drill Agent” still let her eyes sparkle into his from time to time.

Pride beamed from her face after he’d fallen on the grenade.

Compassion and Empathy allowed her to bond with him on that morning ride over to Erksine’s lab in Brooklyn. Understanding and Warmth emanated from her toward him at that point.

Collaboration and Respect prompted her lecture after his show to 107th. “You were meant for more than this you know,” she’d told him at that point.

Jealousy flared as she “field tested” the shield in Howard’s lab.

Sympathy and Affection buoyed his spirits as she found him in a bombed out tavern. She put her hand on his arm and listened to him rant on about Bucky. _“To him, you were damn well worth it,”_ she’d lectured at that point. 

_“You’re not alone….not alone…not alone….”_ Her point echoed back to his ears from that point over and over again.

If she hadn’t before that, she’d broken through his armor at that point.

And then there was That Kiss. Passion tingled on his lips. The taste of spearmint for some reason danced across his tongue. He felt alive from that more so than the Alpine chill….

…and her eyes…the twin north stars in his world…watching him until the clouds’ curtain obscured them forever….

_Maybe if I’d known how to talk with her, I might’ve been better. I never had a chance to learn before that! he protested to himself. Too bad I can’t get a do-over!_ He rolled his eyes. _If Philips is right, it’s too late now._

A knock came from the far wall. Slowly the outline of a door formed and opened.

“Rogers? Hey! Great! You’re finally awake!” Dum Dum Dugan greeted half-seriously. “Get dressed already! The guys are waiting!”

“Dum Dum Dugan?” Steve scratched his head at the next guest in his personal guided tour of sorts. He’d almost expected Erksine to be the next face from his past. He slowly rose from the bed and gingerly walked across the floor. “Great to see you. It’s been a strange day.” He extended his hand.

“Yeah. You can say that again. Glad you’re finally almost there though. We’ve all been waiting,” Dum Dum noted. He shook Steve’s hand firmly in his own. “That alien creep really worked you over.”

“So it’s true then?” Steve studied his own hands’ front and back. “It doesn’t feel that way.”

“It won’t. Part of the nature of this place.” Dum Dum set Steve’s old army uniform on the chair. “Get dressed. There’s a party in your honor.”

“My honor?” Steve glanced skeptically at his friend and comrade. He ran his fingers along the coat and shirt in front of himself. He admired how the clothes felt authentic.

Dum Dum stuck a Cuban cigar into his mouth. Then he struck a match against the matchbook and lit the end. He puffed a couple of times on it. “Yeah. You’ll see. I’ll be outside. Folks know how you like to duck out of things like this. Do that and you’ll be splat against the windshield, _Bugs_ ,” he indicated. He coughed allowing a bit of joviality into his tone. Still he was making it clear that the Captain would be coming with him. He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind himself.

He rolled his eyes at the reference to his own observation from a past mission. _Difference between taking that train and being at a party is pretty big. Back then, we were doing our duty. This just *isn’t that*._ He shook his head. 

Realization finally blew its point home with that.

_Maybe that’s what Peggy meant. Life’s more than just duty. Maybe I should give it a chance?_ He mused over the trip to the shawarma restaurant with the Avengers following their battle with the alien horde. He hadn’t cared especially much for ethnic cuisine. Still the outing melted the ice between his teammates and himself. He’d discovered ties to them. He’d received Thor’s personal thanks for dealing with the tesseract. Tony Stark hadn’t been quite so caustic at the table. Natasha shared some cursory experiences. He had to admit that it felt great to be able to open up to them. 

He felt alive for the first time really since he’d come back from the ice…..

He felt a part of something….

A brief glimmer before Duty’s tide swept over him once more….

_Give it a chance?_ He considered the olive and beige once again. He smirked knowing how dedicated his friends would be. “Might as well.”

And with that, he began to change clothes…..

 

****

 

[Four Minutes Later—Outside]  
[A/N: References to “Iron Ceiling” from Agent Carter Season 1]

Steve straightened his tie and jacket. He inhaled a deep breath and turned the knob not knowing if the door would open or not. 

Much to his surprise, the door actually swung open allowing him his exit.

“Guess this is for real,” he presumed while stepping out the door. The wafting cigar smoke cinched that point for him.

“You bet it is,” Dum Dum affirmed. He arched an eyebrow at Steve. “That thing still fits at least.”

“It’s been only a year since I last wore it…since the ice,” Steve shrugged. “Haven’t put on any weight.”

“You haven’t had any _fun_ ,” Dugan corrected him. “Come on, Rogers. Time to fix that.” He led Steve down the hall and toward a rather nondescript oak door. He raised an eyebrow. “Just make sure you try to have fun tonight.”

“Try? I’ve drank with you fellas before,” Steve argued calmly.

Dum Dum puffed on his cigar again. “Yeah you drank with us like a team leader. You always have strategy on the brain.” He shook his head. “You really get off on being a buzz kill. You know that?”

“Excuse me?” Steve stared at his friend while trying to get the other’s point.

“Everything about you is work, work and more damn work. You even dragged Peggy down into that mess,” Dum Dum observed.

“What? It wasn’t my fault what happened! Blame the Red Skull and Hydra for putting us in that position! You know that!” Steve countered.

“Yeah. I remember what we all discussed around that table. I get that the direct approach was the only way to clear out those Hydra creeps. I’m not arguing that you had to stop the Skull. Fine. You know me. I’m all for a good fight.” Dum Dum rubbed Steve’s arm. “Look. I know you had to put the damn plane down. The way we all heard about it you had to do it. I just wish you could’ve let Peggy find Stark or someone to talk you down. I respect you, Cap. Really. I get it. So did Peggy even if it broke her heart.”

Guilt slammed into Steve’s heart. “I thought she understood why I needed to do it. The Valkyrie’s autopilot was locked in on New York. I couldn’t let anything happen. That’s why we were fighting. Sometimes we need to sacrifice for the Greater Good.”

“Yeah we do. The idea was good. The plan and execution stunk worse than a vat of manure during a heat wave. I still think you could have landed that damn thing. We all missed you. Peggy most of all,” Dum Dum relented ever so slightly.

Realization dawned across Steve’s brain. It burned away Duty’s haze over his perspective. Another sharp pain bit through him. Lament and Regret buffeted his sensibilities. “I knew it’d be hard. But we were in war. I…I….” He rubbed the back of his neck while struggling to digest much less cope with these new insights. For a minute he pondered the next thing. Then he started again, “I just had this dream where she spoke to me.” He bowed his head. “This is so nuts.”

“Lot of things up here can be that way. So you saw her in a dream? That can happen. What did she say?” Dum Dum supposed still hoping to get Steve to open up some more.

“She talked about how she’d been with her husband and kids. Then there was some guy named Daniel Sousa with the SSR. I guess he helped her to open up. You ever meet them?” Steve inquired while trying to piece things together.

Dum Dum shrugged. “She never mentioned Sousa to me. He might’ve been the guy she’d been dating for a while after that. Reggie and the kids came later. So did her niece, Sharon. You know her as Agent 13.” He mulled over that point. “I do remember how those SSR guys treated her. Peggy though never gave an inch. She pressed on.”

Steve nodded allowing his admiration to show clearly on his face. Pride beamed from his eyes at his love’s resolve in the face of adversity. “That’s Peggy for you. I read up on her accomplishments with SHIELD. But what happened?”

“Well the Commandos and I didn’t see Peggy for a couple of years after the war. She went back to the States. We were on the eastern front dealing with the new threat in town—Stalin and the damn Soviets. They took over right where the Nazis left off. We had to deal with them in much the same way too. It was because of that we crossed paths with Peggy over something called Leviathan. Her bosses dared her to contact us. Well of course, she did. I couldn’t say no. We owed it to her and you both. We met up just west of the Polish border.” Dum Dum sighed. He didn’t hide the concern from the other man. “She was just so grim. She’d lost her fun! Yeah she kicked ass and proved herself to those SSR jackasses. But really? She called me a wanker! She told me to cut the Wahooing! _She threw a damn cigar out of the truck! It was a bloody freaking Cuban! I mean really?”_ He shook his head. “Part of the deal was for her to get me a bottle of bourbon. Well she did. I figured I’d drink and she’d toast and watch. Well she downed hers and got all somber.” He shook his head. “I told her I missed you too. She didn’t bite but just retreated into herself and that glass. I knew she was hurting. We were in a firefight with the Reds later. I told her to get out and asked what you would’ve said to me if I left her behind. She’d said, ‘He’d say listen to Peggy.’ Then she mowed those Reds down like ducks in a shooting gallery.”

Steve frowned. He knew Peggy would roll her eyes at some of the Commandos’ antics during the war. Often times she’d groused to him or Philips (when he was in a mood to listen) about those things. Then he’d heard her concede that ‘boys will be boys’ and, with a roll of her eyes, go back to her business. Like him, she’d share a table with the Commandos and break bread. She might even sip a half glass of beer. Still he’d never known her to brood over a glass of Bourbon or to outwardly snap at Dum Dum like that. The thought of Peggy going sad, mourning and dark gave him pause. He leaned against the wall and looked at the white above that passed for a ceiling. “I had no idea.”

“No you really didn’t. You were always into those suicidal charges.” Dum Dum took a thoughtful puff from his cigar. “Do you know how often you blundered into someone sights? Then one of us would pick that sniper off.” Seeing Steve stiffen, he nodded stepping back a bit. “Yeah we should do that stuff for each other. And you did enough times for us too. But we don’t need to be jumping right into the damn machine gun nest either! Barnes talked about how you used to do that stuff as a kid back in New York. Well you kept doing it. You just didn’t care if anything happened to yourself, Chief.” Dum Dum puffed again on that cigar.

“I was looking out for everyone though,” Steve clarified. He struggled to keep his voice even.

“Oh you did that. Still did you have to keep trying to blow yourself to Hell and back? Hey I was a soldier too. As I said before, I get it. Still my job here, along with getting you through that door there, is to drive some more sense through that thick skull of yours. Maybe you have something to prove. Maybe you had a sense of duty to Uncle Sam. Fine. Just remember you affect the rest of us. We actually care about you, Rogers, not Captain America or the war or the points on the map. Whatever. Those are important. But you are too, Steve Rogers.” He pointed at Steve’s chest. “So are you. I don’t know about your time in Brooklyn. That’s between Barnes, you and maybe Peggy if you shared any of that with her. I care about our friendship and time together as comrades. _We all do! Okay?_ ”

Steve sighed. He could definitely see himself as working with a group or being around them. He’d respected the Commandos. That’s why he recruited them for his crusade against Hydra. He’d fought alongside, sat with, broke bread and toasted the others. Still he had to wonder how much he had really opened up to them all. He’d thrown himself into the fire so maybe they might not have to take that spark onto themselves. He wondered how far he’d really gone at that point. “I guess I didn’t think my life mattered…that it was the job.”

“Well you do matter. Remember that. And what good’s the job if you can’t relax once in a while? Have fun already!” Dum Dum insisted. He led Steve to the door. With a quick turn of the knob, he opened it. 

From the other side, the sounds of merriment could be heard. Music blared. Laughter and some off-key singing could be heard. Various cooking odors wafted forth to them.

Steve hesitated. He still digested his friend’s advice. His nerves flared and locked his feet into place. He started to instinctively turn away.

“Oh no, you don’t! In you go, _Bugs_!” Dum Dum declared. With a mischievous smirk, he added, “Someday you’ll thank me for this, Cap.” He shoved Steve over the threshold. Then he puffed on his cigar and waited. He worked his cigar some more and listened intently.

“WOW! I can’t believe this!” Steve exclaimed from inside.

_About time he learned about the other side of life! Yeah those Avengers taught him some of it. Still they aren’t us. Now maybe we can get him *drunk*?_ Dum Dum chuckled at that thought. With a bit of spring to his step, he crossed the threshold and stepped into the frivolity therein knowing that there was a frosty glass full of frothy malted pleasure with his name on it too.

Let the gala begin…..


	5. Reception at Moe's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve stumbles into a party in his honor at his childhood sanctuary of sorts, Moe's Bar. In the midst of the friends and well wishers, he's reunited with three very special people.

Chapter 5 [Moe’s Bar, Brooklyn (or what seemed like it)]

Steve stumbled over the threshold and into the expanse beyond. His eyes swept the area recognizing the Flatbush landmark’s main dining area instinctively. Booths of chipped and worn oak, maple and pine lined three of the four walls. The aged wood floorboards creaked under his dress shoes. Other tables sat around them. A circular bar with darkly stained stools sat in the center. The odor of stale peanuts and beer greeted his nostrils. He’d known this place of course since childhood. Except for its time as a soda parlor during Prohibition, the tavern had catered to the neighborhood’s denizens offering them the best of food and drink. His mouth watered while recalling the corned beef hoagies that Mr. Fitzwalter would offer in exchange for afternoons of washing dishes in the back room.

For a family on the edge and a boy later living with others, Steve knew the opportunity he’d had and was grateful for it. In here, the faces seemed brighter. The bullies left him alone. His work was acknowledged. _He mattered._ He smiled warmly and nodded in acknowledgement toward the walls.

His ancient sanctuary offered back up a raucous scene more suited for the Stork Club than its normal goings-on. Many of the bar’s regulars from the old days sat in their expected places. Familiar faces sat around the white tablecloth-covered tables singing and laughing over their drinks. In addition, others whom were not from Brooklyn but from other parts of his life accompanied them. Instead of the pictures lining the canary-colored wallpaper by the wooden door on the room’s other side, a wooden stage had grown up to view and seemed almost an organic part of the scene. On it, a slender dark haired woman sang exquisite notes into a 1940’s era microphone. Behind her, several men in white tuxes played various instruments.

“What the?” He considered the scene in awe. “Walt never would’ve….”

“Not down there he didn’t,” Dum Dum explained. His eyes twinkled. He was clearing enjoying Steve’s response to the surprise of sorts. “Here we can improvise.” He puffed away a few more times.

“More improvising,” Steve realized. “Peggy said that we could get what we needed for our purpose.”

“You might listen to her more, Cap,” Dum Dum retorted pointedly. “Just a sec.” He whistled shrilly. “HEY! HEY, YOU YARD BIRDS! LOOK WHO’S HERE!!!”

On cue, the entire room seemed to stop. Music, revelry, eating and drinking ceased. Every eye turned to toward the two newcomers.

“Dum Dum, you didn’t have to…” Steve ground his teeth. Embarrassment flushed his cheeks. Insecurity ate at his resolve. “I’m not worthy of this! I didn’t do anything special! All right? I just did my duty! I…” He stopped his protest at the sight of a couple getting up and hustling toward him from across the room. He couldn’t believe it. “Mother? Father?”

His parents cut through the maze of tables around them. Then they ran across the open floor at a rate that Steve hadn’t seen ever. Joseph Rogers stood tall. Unlike after the Great War, he didn’t hack or hold his chest from the mustard gas’ aftereffects. Sarah Rogers’ eye twinkled. She smiled warmly. Her eyes glistened with Joy’s sparkle.

_“They’re running?”_ Steve gasped.

“Yeah. Funny thing about this place.” Dum Dum insisted. He nudged Steve again. “Go on, Cap. Even if you don’t think you do, you deserve it.”

Steve nodded numbly. He rushed forward. His mind still struggled to determine whether this was all real or some illusion concocted by Thanos or another of his enemies. He met his parents halfway across the open oaken expanse. His eyes analyzed their features and trying to discern their every hair and skin detail.

“Steven, it’s us. Oh my boy! What has the world done to you?” Sarah asked desperately. She threw her arms around Steve and pulled her close to herself. “It’s all right. We’re here.”

“You haven’t failed, Son. You’ve succeeded admirably. I never lost faith in you. Not ever,” Joseph affirmed strongly. He held his son’s forehead against his chest. “Feel good about yourself. Please. It’s all right.”

“I…” Steve trembled. “I can’t believe you’re both here! You’re okay again. What about the mustard gas and pneumonia?”

“They were left behind when we passed on here. It’s the same as you being able to walk and move around,” Sarah explained. “You’ve been through such an ordeal.”

“And yet I’m here because of the opportunity. I’m so grateful to both of you.” Steve tightened his embrace around them. Doubt now left his mind. “And thank you for helping Peggy with that picnic. It was great.”

Sarah chuckled. “You’re welcome. Margaret is such a dear girl. Wouldn’t you say, Joe?”

“Remember what I said to you, Steven, about women?” Joseph asked expectantly.

Almost as if he were ten years old again, Steve straightened himself. He looked his father right in the eye. “Yes Sir. We’re to treat that girl like a lady…like she’s gold.” He kissed his mother on the cheek. “Thanks, Mother.”

“You’re so welcome.” Sarah squeezed her son’s hands. “But there’s someone else your father is referring to.” She motioned over her left shoulder. “Can you come in please, Dear?”

The other occupants turned toward the far door in unison.

Hope beat in Steve’s heart. His eyes surveyed the room again checking off the faces he saw. Still he did not find the one person he desired most. Even in an area full of well-wishers and warmth, he felt chilled and unfulfilled. Desperation clawed at his mind.

Peggy strolled in briskly. Her eyes sparkled confidently. Purpose weighed in each step. She smoothed her bright crimson evening dress with her hands to dispense with any wrinkles. She wore a simple golden chain around her neck. Relief eased her heart. She arched her eyebrow. “You made it, I see?”

“Thought this was supposed to be at the Stork Club,” Steve jabbed instinctively. He turned back to his parents. “Will there be time later? I want to catch up so much and….”

“We have forever now, Steven,” his mother assured him. “Go on. Peggy’s waiting.” Her smile seemed to broaden. Her eyes glistened with happy tears.

“Go on, Son. It’s time,” Joseph declared. 

“Thank you both,” Steve reiterated. Then he rushed across the room. 

“Such a rush! Perhaps if you weren’t so _late_ , there’d be no need, Captain,” Peggy teased. Her eyebrow arched at him. Her mouth twisted into a smirk.

“My ride just arrived. The Starks really need to work on their stuff. You know?” Steve retorted. He considered the area again. “Like what you’ve done with the place.”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “It should have been at the Stork Club. Even with the old place being closed for the past half-century, we weren’t about to let something small like that deny you your proper welcome. I’d never allow you to suffer such a second rate welcome, Steve.”

“You were always looking out for me,” Steve assured her.

“As you did for me.” Peggy grabbed onto him. “Just don’t let me go again. Please.”

Steve savored the feeling of her in his arms. He kissed the crown of her head. He felt her heart beating against his chest somehow. “Never. I want nothing more than this.” He gently raised her chin up so that her eyes met his. “And this.” He leaned close to her. His lips whispered Amor’s delicate notes across hers.

Peggy pressed her lips down on his. Her spirit soared. Her heart sang. She continued the contact not wanting to stop.

Finally Steve gently broke it off. He took a half of a step back. “I owe you that dance.”

“Yes, Captain, I believe you do.” Peggy turned to the stage. She nodded to the band there. “Shall I lead?”

“Where you go, I follow,” Steve agreed readily. He gazed deeply into her eyes feeling intoxicated by her beauty and spirit. “I just hope I’m good enough.”

“You’re all the man I’ve ever needed, Steve,” Peggy assured him. Her eyes shone caringly back into his as the first notes wafted delicately through the air. “Just follow and have faith.” She took him in her arms and showed him the first few steps of their new dance.

Steve nodded. He followed her feet’s movements trying to step in time with hers. Amazingly the entire exercise came readily to him. Even if they were on oak rather than polished parquet, he could care less. He was home in so many ways. Despite being around so many people, he felt at ease and relaxed. His mind focused only on her.

“You move well, Captain. It seems that this place can even make dancers out of us yet,” Peggy supposed.

“You’re beautiful no matter what, Peggy. I just care that you’re here,” Steve assured her. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek while managing not to break stride.

“Why, Steve! You are learning to speak to women. I might not know what to think!” Peggy allowed herself a snort. She ran her hand through his blonde hair letting the strands slip through her fingers. “You grow for me. Please don’t doubt yourself any longer. I know your heart. I know you.”

“And I you,” Steve agreed. Once again his lips met hers ceasing the conversation and allowing them both to focus on The Long Awaited Dance instead.

The band simply played on….

The singer grinned and sang that tune and a few more afterwards….

Around them, Joseph, Sarah and their friends simply watched in admiration and silence. They knew how long Fate had separated the dancing couple in question. Now the group allowed the duo their moment in time. More so, they savored how Devotion and Fidelity moved Steve and Peggy to their tune as much as the singer’s voice did. 

Faith and Love, it seemed, were their own rewards…..


	6. Transitions and New Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve both deal with their new situations.

Conclusion  
[New York—St. Augustine’s Cemetery]

A light rain fell across the Five Boroughs on that morning. A moderate wind billowed out of the northwest. An unseasonable chill permeated everything and everyone. The sod hardened. Passersby bundled in their winter best despite it still being October.

Quite a switch from the previous day’s affair…..

The day before, a grand motorcade had pulled into this necropolis. The cars had wound their way through several turns before stopping before a previously-specified grave. Thor, Quill, Bucky, Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter and the Black Widow walked Steve’s polished walnut coffin over the final few feet to the plot in question.

Only a few well-wishers had been there to eulogize Cap on that occasion. Bucky waxed on about his friend and brother-in-spirit’s life and loyalty to others. One by one, the other assembled heroes did similar things. Then Sharon concluded by sharing what her friendship with Steve had meant. Furthermore she spoke on his impact spanning the previous century. She quoted her Aunt Peggy on the confidence he imparted just by being on a battlefield. Then she’d patted the coffin gently and bade Steve well asking only that he make her aunt happy on the Other Side.

With that, Steve was lowered into the plot to rest beside his beloved Agent….

 

****

 

Bucky stooped before the freshly covered grave. He’d inspected the stone to insure not a spec of dirt or refuse defaced his friends’ monument. He still felt numb. Disbelief clouded his thinking. A piece of his heart was still missing. With a wet towel, he wiped the names and dates dry. Then he stood and glanced across the cemetery….

…toward his own supposed grave site…

_Now I get why Steve can be so morose._ He shook his head. He recalled their many visits to this place during the latter teenage years. He’d teased albeit good naturedly that Steve kept MacDuffy’s in business with the flowers singlehandedly. Even so, he respected his parents knowing Joseph and Sarah Rogers’ sterling quality as parents and people. _I hope his parents understand that we all tried._ He patted the stone. “Hi, you two. I just wanted to check in before the next battle. Hopefully, Steve, you got to where you’re going. I trust that you, Mrs. Simmons, got him there in one piece. Maybe she can get you to finally understand that you matter, You Big Jerk.” He hefted the rebuilt and repaired shield. “Look. We even redid the shield. It’s as good as new. The magic guy put some hocus pocus on it so that it’s even stronger.” He cleared his throat allowing for his thoughts to run their course and his head to clear.

Only the wind billowed through the yard in response.

Bucky sighed heavily. “Yeah. Well I need to be getting back too. I just wanted you to know that we’re going back to nail that big purple guy. I won’t forget.” He patted the gravestone again as gently as he could manage with his metal hand. “I’ll be back. Don’t do anything else rash without me first. Maybe I might do the same?’’ He rolled his eyes at himself. Just take on an alien with a death fixation? Oh yeah. That ain’t rash at all! Nope. “You take care. Maybe you might get yourself out up there? I asked your folks to look in on you. Remember we love you down here, Steve. You too, Agent Simmons. Maybe you might get that red dress out for Steve? Teach him some fun and confidence. Hope to do you proud. See you later.” He slid his remaining human arm into the shield’s rungs and hefted it again. He expected to take the subway downtown to SHIELD’s compound. From there, it’d be a quick turnaround until he headed back into space again. _That next battle._ A heaviness set in across his mind as it transitioned from mourning to soldiering again…

He nearly jumped when he spied one of his teammates standing not far away. “Thor?”

The thunder god watched him intently from the street. He waved to the new Captain America. “Are thou prepared?”

Bucky knew the Asgardian wasn’t stalking him or trying to pry. From talking to Steve and his own time with the team, he knew Thor cared in his own way. He’d certainly seen enough of Steve’s interactions with the team to know that they all cared about the former super soldier. “As ready as I’m going to get. I was just letting him know that we’re heading out. Hope he can hear me.”

Thor considered the words. Then he nodded earnestly. “The dead can hear us, Bucky Barnes. Do not underestimate the power in your heart as well as your metal limb. There are reasons why he valued you as a friend. I see. I know. Now shall we return to the bout? It is best to honor their sacrifice with our own.”

Bucky glanced back at the stone. Then he offered, “You want time with him? I have a minute.”

“Nay. Captain Rogers knows my heart and mind. I came here a few hours ago. Now come. It is time.” Thor grabbed Bucky around the waist. “Hold on.” He twirled Mjonir with his free hand. Then he let the hammer pull them skyward and back toward the city proper.

So it went for the deceased and those taking on their load in addition to their own…..

 

****

 

[Heaven—A Bedchamber]  
[A/N: I’m presuming Steve’s Christian because of the God reference he makes in the first Avengers movie.]

Steve stirred from deep sleep. He marveled at how perfectly refreshed he felt. He breathed contentedly. His nose twitched from a distant lavender scent wafting in through the window. His eyes took in his surroundings once more. He admired the elegant chairs and end table in the room’s far corner. Sunbeams laden with _faerie_ dust descended through open windows and the glass doors just to the left to gently light up the room with their hue. The floor’s extravagantly-plush carpeting still overwhelmed him despite Peggy’s best efforts to soothe his conscience and Depression-era sensibilities.

_Peggy._ He smiled warmly and turned to his left. Her hair stuck out from underneath the white pure cotton sheets and comforter. Her comforting warmth soothed his nerves and eased Anxiety’s protests (at least in his mind) about his worthiness to be there. He recalled their dancing on the previous night contentedly. _At least we got to dance finally!_ He leaned over. Gently, so as not to disturb her slumber, his lips pecked a courteous good morning onto the crown of her head. Then he slipped out of bed being careful not to disturb her once again. He pulled the robe on over his white shirt and sweatpants. Then he padded over to the glass door and took in the view of lavender fields and vineyards below. _To think we used to joke of having such things during the war. Now we do._ He grinned. “I couldn’t think of anyone better to share this stuff with.”

“I suppose you’re speaking of me, Captain?”

He turned to find her tying her own terrycloth robe. “I wouldn’t be talking of anyone else. Sleep well?”

“With you at my side? How else would I be?” she supposed. She allowed her lips to whisper still more of Amor’s reassurances onto his. “And you even got up early. Will wonders never cease?”

“Got the call this time,” he quipped back with a warm smile. “I love you, Peggy.”

“I love you, Steve.” She embraced him and to feel safe in the harbor of his arms once more. “Now this is bliss. I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“And I you. I just feel like spending the day here,” he noted while rubbing her arm.

“We have time for such things. Your parents remember? They did want to catch up,” she reminded him. 

His eyes sparkled at the thought of seeing his parents once again. “Well then. Shall we get dressed and go? I….” He stopped as if feeling some other presence. He looked around. 

_“Hi, You Two. I just wanted to check in before the next battle. Hopefully, Steve, you got to where you’re going. I trust that you, Mrs. Simmons, got him there in one piece. Maybe she can get you to finally understand that you matter, You Big Jerk,”_ Bucky’s voice echoed to him.

“What?” She looked at him intently.

He shook his head. “Sorry. I just swore that I heard Bucky talking to me.”

She smirked. “You did. I heard it too.” Seeing Steve’s confusion, she explained, “We can hear their thoughts and well wishes. Just one of the quirks of this place.”

“So Bucky won’t forget. Neither will the Avengers,” Steve realized.

“Not hardly. You see what you inspire, Captain?” she pointed out.

“Only because a certain agent had confidence in me. So shall we go and get ready?” he told her. 

“We shall.” With that, she grabbed a towel and walked toward the bathroom. “I shan’t be long.”

“That’s okay.” He headed back over to the window. Once more he took in the sunny conditions and the gently swaying leaves, flowers and fields of fruit below. _Guess virtue, service and duty are their own reward. No matter, Guys, I won’t forget you. Thanks for remembering. Just hold the line. I’ll do my best by Peggy and everyone here. You got that from me._

And with that, he headed toward the closet to pick out his clothes for the day…the first day of the rest of his eternity….

…an eternity of bliss with his love divine for their devotion true….

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this piece! Thanks for reading. The kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
